Little Strawberry
by mierre
Summary: WARNING: POSSIBLE CRACK FIC! The whole Hueco Mundo is in a tight situation but what causes it? Discontinued until further notice but I've decided to rewrite the chapters
1. Chapter 1

A group of figures encircled a small figure in the middle, pair of eyes were fixated on the figure, they were chattering, loud enough to echo through the empty hall,

'What has happened here?' both his brows knitted into confusion as Aizen demanded for answer from an arrancar who's standing in front of him with face's scrunching in disgust.

'I don't, fucking know! Get it already, this brat somehow shrunk into a size of a midget, I only left him for a few fucking minutes to only find him in this ridiculous state!' the arrancar scowled.

'I could not comprehend the current situation we're at, this is _weird_ ,' standing at Aizen's left side, muttering in a hushed tone, giving the idea that he's already not-so-happy with the current situation the (possibly) whole Hueco Mundo's facing.

'Neither I can, what should we do, Aizen?' on Aizen's right side, a white-haired man craned his neck, tilting his head with a gleeful grin stretching from ear to ear, 'I think we should _adopt_ him!'

'NO!' the arrancar in question shouted in disagreement as he heard the word _adopt_ , 'That is the one last fucking thing I would ever heard, NO ADOPTING.' Gin aww-ed at his disagreement, 'but… Grimmjow, even if we don't _adopt_ him, you still need to _take responsibility_ for little Ichigo here, see, he's pulling at your shirt, clearly he wants to be _with you_ '

'We haven't finish yet!' small Ichigo attempts to challenge Grimmjow for another round to finish their fight earlier although his challenge sounded more like a squeak or a yelp, 'No…' Grimmjow shook Ichigo off, '…man, I should have killed you,' he muttered.

'Aww,' and again, Gin aww-ed again, he's getting interested in the small Ichigo; he wants to pet and play with him before Tousen interrupts his fluffy thoughts, 'Your order, Aizen-sama, is to not kill Ichigo Kurosaki but… for a moment here, I think that you should have ordered us to kill this nuisance, he's a threat, anyway.'

Aizen frowns at the current discussion, it is his order that Ichigo Kurosaki is meant to be captured alive and not dead but this is different, no matter how heartless he can be, at some point, he wouldn't like the idea of murdering a small and apparently defenceless child, 'What do you think, Ulquiorra?'

Breaking his focus, Ulquiorra lifts his head, eyes searching to meet Aizen's, 'I don't know… however, this is an emergency, isn't it?' as if he's agreeing with Ulquiorra, Aizen nods slightly, 'I think, we should keep him confined at a room and observe any further changes…' His decision surprises Grimmjow who jerked his head in disagreement, 'Nope, nope, I'm not doing this, leave me out of this,' Aizen smiles at his remark, 'too bad but all the arrancars involved in this discussion are meant to be the ones who will be observing and guarding Ichigo Kurosaki to prevent any leakage of this current event in order not to cause unnecessary panic inside Hueco Mundo, are we clear?'

'I'm sorry but even if there's no information leaked, this decision can still be dangerous, considering the possibility that Ichigo Kurosaki might regain his normal size at any time—' arguing about Aizen's decision, Tousen continues hastily, 'and if that happens, it could be fatal to Hueco Mundo, we might have known the capability of Ichigo Kurosaki but he is a _beast_ that we'll never know about to what extend his power is, and to what extend it bears the capability of destroying—' before he can continue, Gin shushed him, 'since when you become a scaredy-cat, Tousen? Remember, we're stronger than he is.' he smiles at Tousen slyly, causing the man to back off involuntarily.

'Hmm… something's missing…' Gin frowned, 'where's Ichigo?'

'Fucking brat's clutching my shirt ever since that idiotic decision was made,' Grimmjow yanked Ichigo upward, 'somebody please deal with this shit-piece, _please_ ' small Ichigo was watching them with imploring eyes, he watches in silence, 'Your ' _please_ ' sounds unpleasing' Gin commented.

—

Grimmjow's sitting on a floor, his back leaned on the wall behind whilst heaving a dramatic sigh. He was looking afar before Ulquiorra blocks his view, 'What's yer problem?' he snarled at his presence, 'come to look at how pathetic I am?' Ulquiorra batted his eyes with annoyance, he sighed, 'No… just come to see whether you're doing your shift well or not since you're known to have the tendency of slacking.' it is not new for the Hueco Mundo to acknowledge Grimmjow as a slacker as he as a barbaric being loves to fight rather than scouting the field, blood and violence is in his nature nothing than brawling with weak or strong beings will satisfy him.

'Sorry to disappoint you as I'm doing my shift just fine.' Grimmjow grins, trying to get Ulquiorra annoyed so that he'll leave him in peace but instead, Ulquiorra sat beside him, he almost yelped in surprise; sitting side by side with his _nemesis_ is on top of his top ten most unwanted things to do, 'What are you doing?' he asks, 'Watching you, is that a problem? I was told that if you're not watched 24/7 you'll definitely went to somewhere else and cause unnecessary ruckus, for that I am here to watch you, _closely_.'

—

Gin walks by the empty hallway, white walls nearly blinded the presence of his white hair, he keeps walking toward a white-doored room while humming a rhythmic tune. He unclasped the lock on the door's handle softly by using a small amount of reiatsu, 'Didn't think that Aizen's taking this seriously… whew,' after tossing the lock aside, Gin was greeted by Grimmjow who's napping inside, 'Thought you've said to _stay outside_ and not inside.' His voice awakes Grimmjow from his nap, 'Not that I want to be here…' he yawned constantly as he talks, 'that asshole dragged me here,' Walking, Gin raises his eyebrows, 'must be that Ulquiorra's _worried_ that you'll slack off again as you did in several previous scouts,' fishing out a piece of seemingly a cake, he smiles, 'that was a reckless act about what you've did back there.' Noting a threatening aura emitting from Gin's words expressing how he was ridiculed by his past records, Grimmjow only groaned.

'Thought I heard your stomach's grumbling right there,' pointing a fork at Grimmjow while attempting to wake small Ichigo who was sleeping at the plain white bed placed nearby the door with small size blanket tucked under his chin, he was sleeping rather peacefully, 'mmm…' he curled himself nearly into a ball, ignoring Gin who's trying to wake him up.

 **English is not my first language therefore I do apologize for any grammatical errors founded in this chapter. Hope ya like it, reviews are highly appreciated (thanks for favouriting or following this story, I really hope that you enjoy it!)**


	2. Chapter 1-1

Might be a little confusing, how about we went back a wee bit before everything happened? Okay. Here it is, an attempted _prologue_ of what happened before Grimmjow and everyone else got their beard burning.

—

Ichigo's unexpected transformation is still in question among the arrancars, most of them enquired Grimmjow for answers although that lazy arrancar doesn't give shit about it, he himself is _concerned_ about how exactly did Ichigo Kurosaki whom he was facing in a battle earlier, had shrunk into a size of a five years old child.

'Something must had happened in the earlier's battle' he thought, but he knocked off the idea as he didn't find any suspicious variables or event happened or occurred during his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, one can say that he's clearly infuriated with his current stage but nevertheless, he still tries to pry open the earlier's battle in hope for answers to be founded so that he can be vindicated from things he was accused of, despite wanting that, he hates the idea of knowing by remembering, clearly not his style.

—

'Is that all you got, brat?' Grimmjow tackled Ichigo from his left and knocked him onto the ground below him forming cracks on the white surface, 'if that is all for you to show off then you're wasting my time,' he grins eerily in front of Ichigo who's struggling to get up, knowing that victory will be his. With his Zanpakuto's help, Ichigo manages to stand up although he wobbles a bit due to the damages made by Grimmjow's blow toward him.

'Funny if you think you'll win, Grimmjow,' Glaring at Grimmjow, dark mists started to form around Ichigo as it encircles Ichigo, Grimmjow's eyes were widened in either horror or amazement as he notices that Ichigo has started to hollowify, not something he had anticipated. In only seconds, Ichigo's face was covered with his distinct hollow mask, he turned his head with his Zanpakuto handled with both of his hands, he thrusted the sword backward and dashed toward where Grimmjow's at, 'I won't make this long,'

A blow was made, its impact was huge as it creates a hole at a wall across the room they were fighting in, white pieces crumbled slowly as the impact dissolves within the blow, Grimmjow manages to dodge it, 'Slow as ever, you'll never make it, fuck that hurts' he wipes of the blood on his face afflicted upon the blow earlier. Ichigo doesn't halt, he inflicts another attack, this time with larger impact, succeeds in blowing Grimmjow to the walls.

Grimmjow groaned in pain, his hair dishevelled in mess along with white crumbles and dusts, 'Now…' Grimmjow unsheathed his sword whilst pointing it on hollow Ichigo, 'shall we?' his lips churned into a small smile as he headed to where Ichigo's at, swinging his sword at him at steady pace but exceedingly fast, 'Oh, come on! Die already!' he shouts in between before Ichigo stops his attack with Zanpakuto as shield, he deflect his sword but Grimmjow quickly grabs it, he immediately turns his head as he heard Ichigo mumbling.

'Getsuga…' Ichigo wields his sword straight toward Grimmjow, he closes his eyes stating he's focusing deeply while inhaling sharply, 'Tenshou!' he releases the attack, howling black mist of attack lurches forward to Grimmjow before he can act, the attack explodes sending abrupt impact throughout the Hueco Mundo as pillars started to shake and the grounds were blown off. Ichigo fell onto his knees, one up as support while his Zanpakuto's dug into the ground, he panted while gasping hastily for oxygen intake, meanwhile his opponent was groaning in pain on the ground, 'you are annoying and a shit-piece of work but duh…' he gets up as he takes his now-dull sword toward Ichigo, 'can't kill you ugh' he muttered in a low voice, 'whatever' he thrusted in his sword into Ichigo's left shoulder and knocked him at the head with his sword's handle.

—

For around 15 minutes, Grimmjow stared into the damages made throughout their battle, his chest heaved as he releases a heavy sigh knowing that he'll definitely got scolded for _unnecessary damages made to Hueco Mundo_. Putting that aside, he looked at Ichigo who's probably _asleep_ since he knocked him off or perhaps fainted; his black shinigami clothes were torn apart from left of his shoulder exposing his chest that has blood smearing with various wounds embedded. In the midst of thoughts, Grimmjow remembers Aizen's words to _not kill Ichigo Kurosaki but to bring him alive_ and that annoys him the most, he stands up, grabbing ichigo by the collar and drags him all the way into the Hueco Mundo.

—

Several moments later, Grimmjow stops at a point where a pillar resides, he drags Ichigo toward the pillar, tired of dragging and decides to rest before doing it again. He dozed off.

Waking upon shaking, Grimmjow nearly scowled before he find a pair of green emotionless eyes were staring at him, 'What… Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?' startled, the green eyes averted his look and pointed at his left, 'I'll assume that you've captured him, did you?' Ulquiorra looked to sides as he sighed, 'where is he?' Grimmjow snaps in disagreement, 'What do you mean by where is he? He's there isn't he…?' He looks to his left attempted to prove that he has captured Ichigo Kurosaki to find nothing but a small child with big imploring eyes staring back on him, 'What the…? Wa-wait, I can ex…plain?' confused, his eyes darting left and right searching for appropriate explanation to tell but Ulquiorra intercepts his thoughts as he reached for the child in which Grimmjow slapped his hand, 'Why would you that? I see no Ichigo Kurosaki here and you're fairly aware of any humans' presence in this Hueco Mundo is not allowed unless…'

—

'Unless what?'

'Unless… he's not human, I can _sense_ that'

'Fuck that, I too, can… shit-head' As if he notices something, Grimmjow yelped in surprise, 'Don't tell me… this brat here is him!'

'Foolish, how can that be?' Ulquiorra asks although he wouldn't deny that he senses something peculiar about the child he's facing at, he's emitting reiatsu, the same as which Ichigo emits, 'I think, we should discuss this with Aizen-sama,' Grimmjow halted his steps with an annoyed look on his face,

'Don't'

'But this is important, say if we leave this child here and not knowing what he might do, then he is dangerous,'

'I know that very well, you need not to tell me idiot,' Grimmjow frowns, not something others see daily, 'Fine…' he raises his hand in _defeat_ , 'take this brat to face your dear Aizen-sama, just don't get me involved.'

'How is that possible? You're the only _witness_ to the whole thing therefore I should enlist you as a suspect for any possible further investigation made or conducted,'

'Then do something! I ain't going to take responsibility as someone who doesn't know what the freaking hell happened to that brat there! I've got nothing to do with him, I woke up to only find him in this state!'

'Sadly, that doesn't help, noting that you've slacked off and sleeps instead of bringing the said captured subject to Aizen-sama, that is a huge mistake to make, Grimmjow.' Ulquiorra remains calm as he speaks gravely, convincing grimmjow that it is impossible for him to not be suspected or accused for the transformation occurred on Ichigo.

Annoyed.

Frustrated.

Angry.

Despite all of the above, Grimmjow could not do a thing especially the fact that he've been wanting to punch Ulquiorra in the face ever since they had this conversation, _nemesis_ they say. Funny how others actually thought them as a _best friend_ , some did, don't ask why. Ulquiorra dislike being nosy but when it comes to Grimmjow's slacking off, he just have the urge to check things out which indefinitely became one of Grimmjow's source of annoyance as he has the tendency to pop out of nowhere sometimes even intruding Grimmjow's privacy.

Feeling helpless with his current condition, Grimmjow finally _gives up_ , he casually lean onto the white pillar on his left, eyes meeting Ulquiorra's, he let out a dramatic sigh as if the world's ending right in front of him, 'Do whatever you want but I have nothing to do with this…' he glared sharply as he walks away before Ulquiorra halted his steps by grabbing his collar of is white outfit, 'What… didn't I told you fucking piece of shit to not dragging me to the shitty report you're about to do?!' he shouted in protest as he got dragged away by Ulquiorra.

—

English is not my first language, I do apologize for any grammatical errors made in this text and sorry for sloppy writing, was sorting out time to write while in school, hope ya enjoy it 'tho.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's been a quite long time after the last chapter, chapter 0; thank you guys for your support (Love you all!) This is… half of my delusion and half inspired by other stories with the same theme, I have an inconsistent writing style so please forgive me for any confusing events or mistakes occurred in this story! Anyway, starting from this chapter, I will insert my own comment in the passage (so you'll find me commenting my own writing or any development I made, I hope that it didn't disturb you when you're reading it) and lastly…**

Flustered, ( _wondering why he did actually_ ), Grimmjow stormed off from the hall, his head's a mess, his prey ( _yeah, his prey_ ) had just shrunk into a child's size which he did not know the cause, he keep walking; without even looking back. Not before he notices Ulquiorra was tailing him all the way long after he stormed off.

'Now what…' Grimmjow's pissed off tone startled Ulquiorra

'I was just following, is that a problem?' Ulquiorra replies in a flat tone, 'and I'm getting quite dizzy to have followed you around…'

'Then fuck off, seriously, leave me alone.' Taking a turn, Grimmjow set off _really_ fast to the right but, Ulquiorra followed him soon

'…'

'…'

'…'

There's no words exchange between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, just, Grimmjow keeps glancing at his back, hoping that Ulquiorra is off from his trail but Ulquiorra who was tailing him was really good at following people and succeed to follow every turn he takes and this makes everything looks pointless as Grimmjow keeps to run and run untill at a certain point when he's relieved that Ulquiorra wasn't following anymore...

Ulquiorra appears out of nowhere.

'JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALOOOONEEE!' Grimmjow shouted as he started to run, ( _you know, imagine Ulquiorra as the cat and Grimmjow was the mouse, the cat chases the mouse wherever the mouse goes_ )

'…'

Finally, Grimmjow stops at a point, panting, _that was fucking tiring!_ He thinks. Taking a rest, he looked sideway, there's no sight of Ulquiorra.

'He gave up?' says Grimmjow with a beaming face, hoping that Ulquiorra were really gone, as he was relieved, a tap on his shoulder startles him

'You're not expecting me to have gone, right?' says Ulquiorra in a low flat tone,

'Aaaaaaaarrrrgggggghhhh!' Grimmjow hit the floor, frustrated

'…' Ulquiorra keeps staring at Grimmjow, 'Do you really don't have the slightest idea for why Kurosaki Ichigo has-'before Ulquiorra were able to finish his sentence, Grimmjow land a blow on him

Shooting a glare on Ulquiorra, the present Grimmjow was _really_ pissed off now, 'don't you even dare to start with that, you fucker,'

'…' Ulquiorra doesn't reply a thing, he get himself together and _silently_ walks to Grimmjow

'You're the last one, who's in contact with him,' He glares, stiffened

'Then what, like hell I know what happen to him, all I know is that I was dragging him-'Grimmjow was cut

'Dragging?' Ulquiorra questioned, clearly not happy with Grimmjow's answer, 'Do you forgot that Aizen-sama demanded to not hurt Kurosaki Ichigo after having him half-dead?'

'Guess I was out since Aizen wasn't continuing his words,'

'So you dismissed yourself?' Ulquiorra keeps questioning, he was really unhappy about the fact Grimmjow was dragging Kurosaki Ichigo along the way to the hall

'You shouldn't have dragged him, you can instead…' Trying to search for a best fit word, Ulquiorra stares down to the floor,

'What? Should I carry him like a princess?' Grimmjow snickered,

 _What does it feels like, carrying someone like a princess..._ Ulquiorra asking him-self but shrug that thought off, 'You should have just carried him by shoulder, that wouldn't be hard for a tough-guy like you,'

'Nah, I'm exhausted that time,' Grimmjow murmurs, 'you said that easily as if I would give a fuck for it,'

Ulquiorra grabs Grimmjow's collar and slammed him to the wall, 'But you should have,' he shoots a stiffening glare ( _I knew it, why do I have to make an unhappy Ulquiorra?!_ )

'Ouch… that hurts,' Grimmjow groaned,

Ulquiorra pinned Grimmjow to the wall, nailing him so he won't move an inch

'Now… now… what the hell are you doing, shitty Ulquiorra?'

'…'

'…'

They keep staring at each other and finally Ulquiorra speaks ( _oh my, it's nothing like you guys expected since it was rated_ _ **T**_ ) 'Nothing'

A word releases his grip, Ulquiorra steps back; 'Anyway,' Ulquiorra looked down, 'From now own, we're given a task as a _part-time_ to take care of Kurosaki Ichigo,'

'Say what?' Grimmjow had his jaw dropped, 'SAY WHAT?'

'I mean, from now on, Kurosaki Ichigo will be taken care by us so as the rest of the arrancars, including us, don't you dare to slack off as this is a part of Aizen-sama's order,' Ulquiorra repeats his statement

'Shit.' Grimmjow mutters

'Shouldn't you be happy?' Surprisingly, Ulquiorra asks Grimmjow who was getting more frustrated than before

'Huh?' Grimmjow raises his voice, 'Why would I be happy for taking care of that bastard?'

'…I thought that you-'

Grimmjow slams Ulquiorra to the wall, 'what make you thinks so?!'

'Ah, sometimes, you're really stubborn at for not admitting on things that you actually agreed,' Ulquiorra fixes his neck and stands up, 'really; no wonder, you never win at any arguments even the simplest one,'

'No, I'm not, I never agreed to any… of t…he things-'Grimmjow slows down his words,

'I supposed that there is once when you agreed to something, don't you?' Ulquiorra _chuckled_ ( _no, no, I don't even know how he laughs_ )

'…' Grimmjow was practically red by now but he was denying the fact he was red, '…'

Ulquiorra taps Grimmjow's shoulder, 'Just accept it already,' he pauses, '…oh'

'Oh what oh,' Grimmjow snarls, he wanted to go but he can't as he's pretty sure that Ulquiorra will be following him again and haunts him all the way long

'Maybe I should propose a request to Aizen-sama to…' Ulquiorra thinks hard as he tries to find a suitable word, 'specially placing you as Kurosaki Ichigo's babysitter and… you'll be the only one to take care of him full-time,'

'DON'T YOU…' Grimmjow raises his voice, ready to lunge to Ulquiorra and attacks him,

'It couldn't be helped, out of all, you're considered to be the one ranked 1st in arrancars that slacked off the most' Ulquiorra had been secretly recording the number arrancars that slacks off the most as it was viewed as annoying (yet fun) and was actually hoping that it could be filed as report as violating rules ( _but nah, in Hueco Mundo, it doesn't affect anything I supposed._ ).

'…I fucking beg you not to propose such request to him,'

'Oh, so now you're begging? Such a rare thing for you to do it,'

Ulquiorra was later hit on the face and was sent flying through several walls,

'That's it, you're annoying, so Ulquiorra,' Grimmjow inhaled, 'Get lost and fuck off,' talking to Ulquiorra like he will listen to it

As for Ulquiorra himself… he landed on a cross-road, '…' wondering about his exact position.

 **Thank you for reading this story,**

 **English is not first language so if there's any mistakes, please forgive me**


	4. Announcement

I will be rewriting the chapters before releasing a new one, I hope I can release new chapter by this month (I HOPE), I try to fix the structure of the writing and I apologize for any grammatical errors made in this writing since English is not my first language and I am still trying to improve my English.

Discontinued until further notice

Enjoy the edited chapters, hope ya like it!

Will delete this announcement as soon as I finish rewriting!


End file.
